


Предатель

by Azaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Дин всё чаще задумывается о другой жизни для Сэма, и в его голове рождается план…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Предатель

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

_Где-то в Северной Дакоте…_

— Ты уверен Бобби, что это она? — рука Дина, держащая мобильник, напряглась так, что телефон слабо затрещал. Выйдя из ступора, Дин разжал пальцы.

— А я, по-твоему, о чём толкую?! — раздался гневный голос Бобби на том конце. — Это та, кого ты ищешь… Древняя сила, что б её! — он немного помолчал, а затем осторожно спросил. — А ты сам абсолютно уверен в том, что хочешь сделать, сынок? Ведь ещё не поздно передумать…

Дин прислонился к импале спиной и посмотрел на магазинчик, что находился при заправке. Через стекло было видно, как Сэм разговаривает с продавцом. Брат что-то с энтузиазмом рассказывал, а мужчина смеялся. Сэмми вообще любил изображать нормального парня…

Дин сжал зубы.

Изображать…

— Я уверен Бобби, — процедил он в телефон. — Брат заслуживает лучшего, а не ту собачью жизнь, которую мы ведём.

Бобби выругался.

— Дин, сынок, вы оба этого заслуживаете!

Дверь магазина хлопнула, и показался Сэм.

— Всё Бобби… больше не могу говорить, — Дин устало провёл рукой по лицу. — Я ещё позвоню.

Через минуту Сэм с улыбкой на губах подошёл к брату.

— Я узнал дорогу! Мы просто не там свернули… дважды.

— Да что ты? — усмехнулся Дин. — А я то думал, что мы просто попали в страну Оз…

Сэм проигнорировал сарказм старшего брата.

— С кем разговаривал?

— Бобби звонил.

— Для нас есть работёнка?

Дин вздохнул.

— Именно.

***

_Вайоминг.  
15 дней спустя…_

— Привет, — Сэм зашёл в номер и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Уже проснулся?

— Ага, — Дин выключил телек и отбросил пульт. Вставая с кровати и потирая руки в предвкушении, он спросил младшего брата. — Ты пожрать принёс?

— И это всё?!

— А в чём дело-то?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Ты убиваешь меня, чувак! Я целую ночь рылся в архивах по нашему делу, а ты даже…

— Много нарыл? — перебил его Дин.

Сэм страдальчески скривился.

— Нет, — он медленно выдохнул. — Вообще ничего. О таких случаях больше нигде не упоминается… Похоже, что наш неизвестный монстр в городе совсем недавно, раз не попал в местную хронику… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Мм… — неопределённо промычал Дин, косясь на бумажный пакет, что находился в правой руке Сэма. — А что насчёт моего первого вопроса?

Сэм закатил глаза и протянул ему пакет.

— На, держи уже…

— Вот спасибочки, — ухмыльнулся Дин и с воодушевлением принялся вынимать гамбургер и картошку фри из пакета. Уже через секунду, устроившись за обшарпанным столом, он вовсю жевал.

Сэм наблюдал за тем, как его старший брат энергично работает челюстями, и призывал себя к спокойствию… Но через минуту всё-таки не выдержал.

— Мы здесь уже две недели! — громко сказал он. — А единственное, к чему ты проявил интерес за всё время — это бургеры, пиво и официантка из бара, что находится напротив нашего отеля!

— Зав..з..в..ай..ыть! — неразборчиво проговорил Дин с набитым ртом. – На..до…л у…е!

— Чего?

— Завязывай ныть, говорю! — его брат отложил недоеденный бургер. — Надоел уже! Весь аппетит портишь. И дело наше я уж давно раскрыл. Пока ты по архивам да библиотекам бегал…

Сэм моргнул.

— Как? — спросил он. — И кто это?

— Та самая официантка, о которой ты так мило упомянул Сэмми, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — Кстати, подметил ты верно. Бар находится как раз напротив отеля, а неподалёку от него, как ты знаешь, и пропадали люди.

Сэм медленно выдохнул и опустился на стул.

— А если точнее, то очень симпатичные одинокие девушки.

— Да… — кивнул Дин. — Так вот. Я расспросил местных алкашей в баре, и они много чего интересного мне поведали о нашей рыженькой официанточке. Оказалось, что в городке она недавно. Семьи и друзей нет… Вроде ничего особенного, да только странно она иногда себя ведёт… Мужиков динамит, а вот девушек обслуживает вне очереди…

Сэм выставил руку вперёд ладонью вверх.

— Постой… Что-то не сходится. Я же сам лично видел, как вы флиртовали.

— Сэмми, Сэмми… Не мы, а я, — Дин постучал по столешнице. — Да я на эту крошку всю свою сексуальную энергию выплеснул! — его голос был полон возмущения. — А ей хоть бы хны! Даже бровью не повела…

— То есть, она оказалась нормальной? — сухо предположил Сэм.

— Что я слышу, Сэмми? Неужели это сарказм? — Дин насмешливо посмотрел на него. — Ты не веришь интуиции собственного брата?

— Нет, просто…

— Просто на этот раз не ты самый умный, — закончил он фразу за него. — Не переживай, в следующий раз ты водишь. — Дин немного помолчал. — Обещаю.

— Хорошо… если это все-таки наш монстр…

— Это он.

— Ладно. Что будем делать?

— Ничего.

— В смысле?!

— Я уже всё сделал, сегодня ночью… пока ты рылся в архивах.

Сэм чуть не задохнулся от гнева.

— Почему ты молчал?! Ты ведь с самого начала мог поделиться со мной хотя бы догадками…

— Ну…

Дин замялся.

— Диин… — протянул Сэм, начиная злиться ещё больше. — Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Видишь ли… — Дин не закончил фразу и снова замолчал. На его лице больше не осталось задора от подтрунивания над младшим братом. Он медленно поднялся из-за стола и направился к окну, в которое проникали первые лучи солнца.

— Ты начинаешь меня пугать, — помолчав произнёс Сэм. — Я не обратил бы внимания, если бы это случалось в первый раз. Но это уже пятый случай за полгода, — он напряжённо вглядывался в затылок брата. — Каждый раз ты в одиночку выполняешь всю работу, не говоря мне ни слова… После чего мы просто сидим на одном месте. Что с тобой происходит?

Дин повёл плечами, но не повернулся.

— Если бы я не знал тебя всю свою жизнь, Дин… — Сэм сглотнул, — то подумал бы, что ты любыми путями избегаешь нашей работы.

— Что, если это действительно так? — тихо спросил его брат. — Избегаю, сторонюсь…

— Но почему? — Сэм не понимал. Охота — это все, что было у них с отцом, когда тот был жив. Охота — это то единственное наследие, что осталось, когда его не стало. А теперь Дин поворачивается ко всему этому спиной. — Это ведь не страх, — сказал он уверенно.

Дин подавил грустный смешок.

— Единственное, чего я боюсь братец… Это что ты погибнешь раньше, чем обзаведёшься настоящей семьёй, — он наконец повернулся к Сэму и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Сгинешь с этого света, так и не пожив нормальной жизнью…

— Ты — моя семья, — возразил Сэм. — Ты и Бобби.

— Список совсем прохудился, тебе не кажется? Отец погиб… Джо погибла… Да все, кого мы знаем, погибают в этой чёртовой мясорубке! Хватит, Сэмми… Всё, баста! Я положу этому конец.

Брови Сэма от слов брата поползли вверх.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?! — удивился он. — И что значит, ты положишь этому конец?

Он не успел ответить. В дверь их номера постучали.

— Открыто, — громко сказал Дин.

Сэм резко вскочил со стула, как только увидел вошедшую.

— Что она здесь делает? — крикнул он, указывая одной рукой на ту самую рыжую официантку, а второй медленно потянулся за кинжалом. — Ты же сказал, что разобрался!

— Я разобрался… — в голосе Дине появились незнакомые нотки. Так звучит отчаянная решимость… — Она ведьма. Очень сильная… Я уже полгода искал подобную. Их ещё называют Древняя Сила.

Сэм замер.

— Искал? Для чего?!

Дин молчал. Внутри Сэма что-то перевернулось. Он прокрутил их разговор у себя в голове и, кажется, стал понимать… Все кусочки мозаики стали вставать на свои места.

— Что бы ты не задумал Дин… — сдавленно проговорил он. — Не делай этого.

— Послушай его, — произнесла рыжеволосая медленно растягивая слова, — это отнимет почти все мои силы и накопленную красоту… — она подошла к старшему брату Сэма почти вплотную. — А ведь я стольких убила ради неё.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Дин.

Ведьма отшатнулась. В зелёных глазах мелькнула ненависть и…страх.

— Она ведь не заколдовала тебя? — теряя надежду, спросил Сэм. — И демон тоже в тебя не вселялся?

— Нет, — покачал головой Дин.

Ведьма стрельнула глазами на братьев и снова подала голос.

— Вы ребята перехитрили Азазель, убили Лилит, а потом ещё и самому Люциферу по шапке надавали, отправив его туда, откуда он по вашей же вине и вылез… Вы олицетворяете кошмар в моём мире, — заискивающе проговорила она. — Кто я такая, чтобы после этого нападать на знаменитых братьев Винчестеров? — она повернулась к Дину. — Я всё сделаю, как ты хочешь, а ты оставишь мне жизнь. Как и обещал.

— Такой уговор, — безжизненным голосом произнёс Дин, не отрывая взгляда от младшего брата. — Я сдержу слово… Но после этого лучше не попадайся мне на глаза.

— С огромной радостью, милый, — ведьма явно испытала облегчение.

— Для чего она здесь? — спросил Сэм, уже зная ответ.

— Чтобы подарить тебе новую жизнь братец.

— Она у меня уже есть, второй мне не нужно.

Братья снова уставились друг на друга.

Дин, пытаясь найти мужество закончить начатое, а Сэм не в силах поверить, что всё это действительно творится на самом деле…

Наконец Дин кивнул ведьме.

— Приступай.

Сэм не собирался спокойно стоять и ждать участи, которую уготовил для него брат. Он резким движением выхватил кинжал и метнул его в рыжеволосую женщину. Тот, не долетев, каких-то пять сантиметров, замер в воздухе, словно столкнулся с невидимой преградой. Ведьма улыбнулась.

— Дин предупреждал меня и, как видишь, я подготовилась, — женщина подняла ладонь и начертила в воздухе замысловатый знак, после чего прошептала. — Лириэнто мойэ!

Кинжал вспыхнул. За какие-то секунды ведьмовской огонь поглотил его.

— Древняя Сила, — спокойно констатировал Дин. — Ты бессилен против неё, братец. Не сопротивляйся… — заметив, что Сэм бегает глазами по комнате он добавил. — Можешь не искать. Всё оружие в импале.

— Думаешь, я впервые слышу о Древней Силе и не знаю, на что та способна? — закричал Сэм. — Да как ты можешь вообще?! Ты же мой брат! Мы столько пережили вместе!

— Слишком много, Сэмми, слишком… — устало проговорил Дин. — И поэтому ты должен меня понять.

— Понять?! — гневно процедил Сэм. – Нет, никогда.

— Что ж… — Дин пожал плечом. — Значит, мне придется жить ещё и с этим.

Ноги Сэма подкосились, и он резко упал на колени.

— Дин…

Его брат отвёл взгляд.

— Прости, Сэмми…

Ведьма, шепча заклинание, пересекла комнату и опустилась рядом с ним. Он хотел вскочить, отползти… Сделать хоть что-ни будь! Но не мог… Тело не двигалось.

— Дин! — взвыл он, когда женщина потянула к нему свои руки. — Да она мне лоботомию на магическом уровне сейчас сделает, если ты не одумаешься и не остановишь весь этот фарс!

Его брат не откликался.

На виски Сэма легли прохладные ладони.

— Дин… — прохрипел он из последних сил.

— Это всё ради тебя, — голос брата раздался как будто издалека. Так если бы Сэм лежал на дне колодца, а ему кричали сверху.

— Предатель! — уже практически ничего перед собой не видя, выдавил Сэм.

Он чувствовал, как от него что-то ускользает…

Воспоминания…

Его воспоминания утекали…

Словно вода сквозь пальцы…

— Предатель… — сумел прошептать он ещё раз прежде, чем потерять сознание…

И свою старую жизнь.

***

_Спустя 10 лет…_

Импала неслась по шоссе.

Дин ехал в полной тишине.

Музыка…

Музыка, которую он так любил в молодости, последнее время стала его раздражать.

— Ты едешь слишком быстро, — раздался голос с соседнего места, где ещё секунду назад никого не было.

— Срань Господня! — выругался Дин. — Кастиэль! Ещё раз появишься так неожиданно, и никакая небесная канцелярия тебе не поможет! Усёк?!

Ангел и бровью не повёл.

— Ты всегда так говоришь.

— Ага, я смотрю, ты с первого раза взял и понял…

Впереди показался небольшой провинциальный город. Дин вздохнул и снизив скорость повернул.

— Как там Сэм с семьёй? — спросил он ангела.

— Всё хорошо, — Кастиель поправил воротник рубашки. — Ни ангелов, ни демонов мною замечено не было. Вообще никаких подозрительных всплесков или аномалий. Похоже, что ты уничтожил всё в радиусе двухсот километров от их дома.

Это заняло два года… Но да, Дин сделал это. Он выследил каждую тварь, что водилась в этих местах, и предал забвению… Ведь для всего сверхъестественного мира Сэм погиб, и нужно было, чтобы так оставалось и впредь.

Единственные, кто знал о том, что брат Дина забыл о своём прошлом охотника за нечистью и живёт теперь, как простой человек — это ведьма по имени Ванделин, Бобби и Кастиель. Но Бобби лучше сам умрёт, чем подвергнет Сэма опасности, Кастиель — ангел и друг, который умеет хранить тайны, а ведьму Дин убил…

— Спасибо, что приглядел за ними, пока я истреблял вампирское гнездо в Вашингтоне.

Уголки губ Кастиеля слабо дёрнулись.

— Я рад помогать другу своему, — сказал ангел. — Но мне печально видеть, что ты не оставил в жизни брата места для себя.

— Кас… — взмолился Дин.

— Ты несчастен, Дин.

— Давай хоть сегодня не будем наступать на эти грабли.

Ангел смутился.

— Прости. Выбор твой, и я не в праве…

Дин закатил глаза.

— У вас на небе все такие зануды?!

Кастиель улыбнулся.

— Братья считают, что я забавный.

— То-то я смотрю… — Дин осёкся на полуслове. Потому как впереди показался тот самый дом.

Дом Сэма…

Оконные рамы с резьбой, зелёная дверь…

Сколько раз вот так, заставляя импалу тащиться, словно черепаха, Дин проезжал мимо этого дома? Сколько раз он хотел найти повод, чтобы подойти к Сэму и заговорить с ним?  
Он отчаянно желал войти в жизнь брата снова… Но отказывал себе в этом. Он знал, что если даст себе хотя бы одну поблажку, то уже не сможет уйти.

_Предатель…_

Это слово до сих пор звучит у него в голове, стоит прикрыть глаза.

Это последнее, что сказал ему Сэм…

Конечно, теперь он этого не помнит, но Дину от этого было не легче. Одно единственное слово висело камнем на его душе вот уже десять лет.  
Кастиэль прав, он несчастен… Но что это в сравнении со счастьем Сэма?!

Дин готов платить любую цену…

— Осторожно.

Слова ангела вывели Дина из размышлений. На дорогу прямо перед машиной выбежала девочка. Дин ударил по тормозам, импала слегка взвизгнула и, качнувшись, остановилась.

Дин выскочил из машины и подбежал к ребёнку.

— Ты цела? — он обхватил девочку за плечи и встряхнул. — Цела?

— Да, — спокойно ответил ребёнок и поднял голову.

Дин с удивлением убрал руки.

С лица девочки смотрели глаза их с Сэмом матери…

Джессика…

Джесси…

Старшая дочь Сэма…

Его племянница.

Радость и горечь… Такие несовместимые чувства смешались, и в душе Дина произошёл взрыв. За все годы, что наблюдал и оберегал их семью, Дин никогда не был так близок к этой девочке.

Ему хотелось подхватить племянницу на руки и кружить пока не услышит детский смех. Хотелось рассказать, как он полюбил её ещё до рождения, и как переживал, когда в пять лет она сломала руку…

— Мяч сам выкатился на дорогу.

Дин вздрогнул.

— Что?

— Мяч сам покатился… — повторила девочка. — Я ничего не делала.

Дин проследил за её взглядом и увидел красный мяч под импалой. Он посмотрел в салон самой машины. Пусто… Ангел наглым образом улетучился.

— Вы сможете достать?

Дин улыбнулся.

— Попробую справиться, — он подошёл к машине и присел на корточки. Потянувшись за мячом, Дин обнаружил, что его руки коротки.

Он снова поднялся.

— Я сейчас отъеду, и тогда мы без проблем достанем твой…

— Нет!!! — воскликнула Джесси.

Дин удивился.

— Нет?

— Вдруг, вы его раздавите? — девочка закусила губу. — Ведь мама подарила мне его только вчера!

Дин притворно вздохнул.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Ну… вы же взрослый, — озорно улыбнулась Джессика. — Придумайте, что-нибудь!

Дин стянул с себя кожаную куртку и положил на асфальт. После чего сам же и улёгся на неё животом. Когда он подполз под машину, сверху раздалось хихиканье.

— Эй, заставила меня брюхом по земле ползать, а теперь ещё и смеёшься?! — ужаснулся Дин, чувствуя, как по его лицу, расплывается улыбка от уха до уха. Давно он уже не радовался искренне.

Джесси захихикала ещё больше.

— Гляди-ка…кажется нащупал! — оповестил он ребёнка. — Ещё чуть-чуть… - Дин, наконец, ухватился за мяч. — Попался!

— Ура! — заулюлюкала его племянница.

Выбираясь из-под импалы с мячом в руках, Дин услышал перешептывание, а затем увидел вторую пару детских ног.

— Ты меня звала! — щебетал голосок.

— Нет! — спокойно сказала Джесси.

— Даааа! — протянул обиженный голосок. — Звала! Я слышал… Ты мне крикнула!

— Нет!

Дин взглянул наверх.

Рядом с Джесси стоял мальчик помладше. Его лицо было хмурым. Так в детстве дулся Сэм, точь-в-точь.

Дин не верил своей удаче… Двое племянников за один день!

— Держи свой мяч, — сказал он подойдя к детям. — Правда, он немного грязный…

Девочка сделала шаг вперёд.

— Это ничего, — она улыбнулась. — Спасибо!

— Джесси! — воскликнул её младший брат. — Папа не разрешает нам разговаривать с чужими!

— Отстань, Эрик! — отмахнулась девочка. — Папа много чего запрещает… Только кто-то продолжает всё равно спускаться ночью в гостиную и смотреть свои любимые мультики.

Мальчик потупился.

— Ты ведь не расскажешь?! — забеспокоился Эрик, переступая с ноги на ногу.

Дин постарался сдержать смех.

— Ну и хитрюга же ты! — сказал он племяннице тихо.

— Младшие братья, — со знанием дела фыркнула Джесси.

— Папа приехал! — радостно выкрикнул мальчик.

Дин обернулся.

За его импалой остановилась машина Сэма.

— Проклятье! — буркнул Дин себе под нос и нацепил на лицо вежливую улыбку. Джесси с интересом за ним наблюдала.

Сэм заглушил мотор и вышел из джипа. Эрик бросился к нему навстречу, весело смеясь.

— Лови меня, папа! — крикнул он.

Сэм подхватил сына на руки и пару раз прокружил на месте. От этого зрелища в сердце Дина что-то защемило.

— Ещё! — потребовал мальчик.

— Позже, сынок, — он посмотрел на импалу, а затем покосился в сторону Дина.

Эрик заканючил.

— Ну, пап…

— Позже, — Сэм поставил сына на ноги и взял за руку. После чего направился в сторону Дина, уже не отрывая от него своего цепкого взгляда. То, что его дочь Джесси стоит рядом с незнакомцем, ему явно не понравилось.

«Проклятье!» — повторно пронеслось в мозгу у Дина.

— Где ваша мама? — как бы между прочим поинтересовался отец семейства.

«Ну-ну…» — подумал Дин с толикой гордости. Сэму стёрли память, но не поменяли его сущность. А это значит, что перед Дином всё ещё его умный брат. Который подозревает, прощупывает почву и не спускает со своих счетов любой сценарий развития событий.

— На кухне! — дети ответили почти синхронно.

Сэм не выказал на своём лице облегчения от слов детей. На нём была та же вежливая мина, что и у Дина. Видимо, это профессиональное…

— Здравствуйте, — любезно поздоровался Дин, взяв инициативу в свои руки. — Извините, если я доставил вам беспокойство. — он с пониманием посмотрел на детей и вновь вернул взгляд брату. — Просто, я помогал вашей дочери доставать мячик, который закатился под мою машину.

Сэм скользнул взглядом по мячу в руках Джесси, кожаной куртке, что всё так же была расстелена возле импалы и слегка перепачканного Дина.

— Джесси? — всё же спросил он дочь.

— Он просто выпал у меня из рук! — девочка нахмурилась. Ей было непонятно, почему её отец испытывает беспокойство. — Взял и покатился… Сам!

Из глаз Сэма ушла настороженность.

— Сэм Виннер, — брат протянул руку, представляясь.

— Дин… — он запнулся, отвечая. — Дин Винчестер.

Братья обменялись крепким рукопожатием.

— Мы с вами раньше не встречались, Дин? Просто я всех знаю в городе, но вас не припоминаю. Однако ваше лицо… — Сэм задумался. – Да, определённо, оно мне кажется знакомым.

Дин лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Люди часто путают меня с телезвездой.

Сэм хохотнул.

— Ну, а всё же? Вы у нас проездом?

— Я и раньше бывал в ваших местах. Приезжал, чтобы… поохотится. Пару лет назад по этому случаю прикупил охотничий домик. Бываю наездами…

— Аа… вот вы какой, оказывается. — протянул Сэм с улыбкой. — Загадочный охотник, что живёт возле озера затворником! Знаете, моя жена с подругами часто кости вам перемывают.

Дин рассмеялся.

— Не обижайтесь на женщин и горожан, — добавил Сэм поспешно. — Наш маленький городок до жути скучный, иногда не понятно, год прошел здесь или пять.

— Не поверите, именно поэтому я и выбрал это место, — произнес Дин, всё так же посмеиваясь.

«Для тебя, Сэмми, я выбрал этот городок для тебя и твоей будущей семьи…» — подумал он с горечью.

Заметив, что его новый знакомый поглядывает на часы, Сэм повторно протянул ему руку.

— Приятно было познакомиться, Дин, и простите, что сначала посчитал вас подозрительным, — они обменялись уже дружеским рукопожатием. — В новостях сейчас показывают много такого, что родителей, у которых есть двое маленьких детей, заставляет быть иногда чересчур бдительными.

— Я понимаю.

Сэм кивнул и, подхватив Эрика на руки, пошагал в сторону дома.

— И ещё, Дин! — крикнул он. — Постарайтесь поменьше прятаться от городских, иначе в скором времени людская молва припишет вам тюремное прошлое или драконий хвост!

— Одно из двух?! — со смехом прокричал Дин в ответ.

Сэм лишь махнул рукой на прощание и позвал дочь.

— Джессика!

— Иду! — крикнула девочка, но даже не сдвинулась с места.

— Ты хочешь что-то сказать? — спросил её Дин.

— Тот дяденька, что был с вами… — Джесси наморщила носик. — У него были крылья… Значит, он ангел?

Он уставился на свою племянницу.

— Ангелов не бывает…– ответил он поспешно. — По крайней мере, на земле. — добавил Дин. — Тебе сколько лет, десять? Должна знать.

— Восемь с половиной, — мрачно поправила она его.

Конечно же, он знал это. Он знал о них всё….

— И к тому же, со мной никого не было.

— Моему папе вы тоже не сказали правду! — девочка очень по-взрослому хмыкнула и пошла за отцом и своим младшим братом.

— Эй, Джесси! — окликнул он ребенка, поднимая свою куртку с асфальта.

— Да? — она с интересом обернулась.

Дин изобразил беззаботный вид для следующих слов. Ведь дети не любят взрослых наставлений.

— Твой папа прав, — он принялся картинно отряхивать куртку от мелких камушков, что впились в кожу, — не стоит разговаривать с незнакомцами. — Дин пожал плечом. — Это может быть опасно.

Девочка заговорщически улыбнулась.

— Я и не разговариваю…

Дин не заметил, как куртка выскользнула из его рук и вновь приземлилась возле машины.

После того, как Джесси взбежала по ступенькам дома и скрылась за дверью, он ещё долго стоял молча.

С каждой новой мыслью его лицо всё больше и больше хмурилось…

***

Этим же вечером Дин сидел в одном из местных баров.

Его брат посоветовал не прятаться от народа, дабы избежать возникновения сплетен. Что ж, он так и сделал… Хотя, что могут придумать местные аборигены?! Правда ведь всё равно окажется страшнее, чем они смогут себе даже вообразить…

Перед ним за столом возник ангел.

— Я ведь просил… — Дин страдальчески прикрыл глаза. — Ну почему нельзя всё сделать по-человечески? Не мог материализоваться в туалете, на улице… — плюнув, он махнул рукой. — Да где угодно! Но только не пугая меня в очередной раз до чёртиков! — он вдруг вспомнил, по какой ещё причине сердит на ангела. — И кстати, Кас, спасибо тебе большое, что так просто взял и свалил из моей машины днём!

Кастиэль, как всегда, был невозмутим. Недавно к Дину стало закрадываться подозрение, что друг с неба просто-напросто над ним издевается…

— Кроме тебя в данный момент меня никто не видит, — спокойно изрек Кас.

Дин оглядел посетителей.

— То есть они видят, как я разговариваю сам с собой?! — поинтересовался он кисло. — Замечательно.

Ангел предпочёл сменить тему.

— Ты не прячешься больше, — не вопрос, утверждение. — Что изменилось?

— Я познакомился с Сэмом.

Ангел слегка наклонил голову.

— Знаю… — Дим усмехнулся. — Нелепо звучит.

— Он не узнал тебя?

— Нет. Хотя я этого и боялся, когда мы столкнулись лицом к лицу… — он задумчиво посмотрел за спину друга. — Слушай, Кастиэль…, а твои крылья сейчас при тебе?

Ангел удивился.

— Ты никогда не спрашивал меня об этом.

— Но всегда хотел, — парировал Дин.

— Да, — он кивнул, — крылья мои даже в облике смертного всегда со мною пребывают.

Дин закатил глаза, ангел иногда был вылитый Йода из Звёздных войн.

— То есть я просто их не вижу?

— Они не материальны для людей. Их могут видеть только ангелы небесные и некоторые демоны высшего порядка.

Дин натянуто улыбнулся.

— Спасибо дружище! Моё любопытство полностью удовлетворено.

Кастиэль вздохнул.

— Прости Дин, но мне пора, — он бросил взор на потолок. — Я и так слишком долго отсутствовал, братья будут задавать вопросы.

— Но ты ведь ничего им не скажешь? — предостерегающе спросил Дин. — Так ведь?

Ангел кивнул.

— Не бойся. Я связан клятвой. Даже ангелы не в силах это отменить.

Дин успокоился.

— Рад снова это слышать.

Кастиэль поднялся из-за стола.

Дин вдруг вспомнил слова Джесси:  
«Мяч сам выкатился на дорогу. Я ничего не делала».

— Кстати… — протянул медленно Дин, как только ангел поравнялся с ним. — Ловко придумано с мячом.

Кас замер.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

«Ты меня звала! Я слышал… Ты мне крикнула!» — теперь в голове Дина всплыл обиженный голос племянника.

— И с Эриком… — продолжил он. — Это ведь ты его позвал, а не Джесси?

Ангел молчал.

— Спасибо, — наконец проговорил Дин, — мне это было нужно. Почувствовать, каково это, быть рядом с ними. Убедиться в том, что я всё сделал верно…

— Знаю, — ангел положил ему руку на плечо. — С днём рождения, друг мой Дин Винчестер.

Раньше эту дату всегда помнил его брат Сэм. Но теперь и он забыл… Стараясь прогнать чувство вины, Дин ухмыльнулся.

— Даже я забыл об этом… — он качнул головой, надеясь, что пернатый друг не заметил его смятения. — Какие же вы, ангелы, всё-таки сентиментальные! Брысь!

Он был готов поклясться, что прежде, чем Кастиэль исчез, раздался его тихий смешок.

После того, как ангел покинул его, Дин продолжил пить. Но не пьянел. Его мысли и его переживания не давали алкоголю найти тропинку к его мозгу и окунуть в забытьё. А причиной тому была Джесси, его племянница.

Могла ли она унаследовать демонскую кровь Сэма? Нет, не так! Дин знал, что это самообман и вопрос нужно ставить по-другому… Сколько из демонской крови девочка унаследовала от отца?  
И что ему, Дину, чёрт подери, теперь с этим делать?!

Ещё он думал о Кастиэле… Так ли невинен подарок ангела… Что на самом деле хотел его друг? Подарить бесценные минуты наедине с Джесси и Эриком или показать, насколько старшая дочь Сэма необычный ребёнок?

Девочка видела крылья Кастиэля. Она поняла, что Дин солгал её отцу. И ещё Джесси знает, что Дин не чужой для их семьи.

Не много ли интуиции для восьмилетнего ребёнка?!

И какие ещё способности она проявит, когда вырастет?

Дин тяжело вздохнул.

Кажется, в ближайшее время ему предстоит поездка к Бобби за советом. А пока Дину не остается ничего делать, как, не вмешиваясь, наблюдать.

Что ждёт маленькую Джесси, покажет только время…


End file.
